


Special Delivery

by lw531



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: Grateful for the Love Simon universe expansion that gave us such great characters and, most importantly, the Venji ship.Victor Salazar just bought a house and he's getting ready to decorate for the holiday season. After his friend Mia sends recommendations, he orders everything to be delivered to his house. And who happens to deliver but...
Comments: 23
Kudos: 17
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Winter Holidays 2020





	1. New House

Victor still finds it weird to live in a city without snow. It’s not something he thought he’d ever get used to but, after college, he found a job in Atlanta so he decided to stay. And, after his promotion at the music studio, he figured it was time for him to buy a house. 

The house was just under two thousand square feet. One room for him, one room acting as his office, and the other a guest room when Pilar or Mia or his parents would come to visit him. “Victor,” Mia calls after his first week, “have you started decorating yet?”

“I mean,” he begins telling Mia as he pulls a coffee mug from the cabinet next to the fridge, “you did such a good job with my first apartment, I am keeping the aesthetic or vibe--

“But you have to update,” Mia says, “different color schemes are in style now, and when you start dating boys…”

“Ugh,” Victor says, “when I find someone worth pursuing, I want us to decorate together. I mean I updated my couches, right--

“So now you have to update curtains and wall fixtures and--

“Woah, Woah, Woah,” Victor interjects with a slight giggle, “if you have ideas send them, right now, I am focusing on setting a Christmas mood to my house, and I feel that’s a really big deal for me--

“Oh my God, Victor! I’m so happy you’re going to throw tinsel and ivy all around,” Mia says, “I mean it’s a little early to start planning but--

“I know,” Victor says, “I’m going to my parents for Thanksgiving but,” he says taking a beat to pour his coffee, “if you send me recommendations, I’ll start putting a mood board together on Pinterest and I’ll have plenty of time to, you know, have the most Christmasy house on my street.” 

“You spoil me, Victor,” Mia says and he can hear her smile on the other side, “you spoil me.” 

***

When Victor returns home on Saturday afternoon, relieved to be away from Tampa’s humidity, he checks on his packages, “Alexa, what are my notifications?”

“Your package is set to arrive tomorrow,” the machine says. 

“Thank you,” he responds, even though Alexa doesn’t care. He loves having a smart home and feels guilty that delivery workers are working seven days a week, but at least he’ll have his Christmas pillows the first day of December. He loves Christmas and he loves Christmas decorating. He’s not going to put lights outside--the electric bill can go up obnoxiously. 

He texts his mom to let her know he arrived safely. She calls shortly after, “I’m so sorry you couldn’t be here longer, mi amor.”

“I know,” he says, “I have to go into work on Monday, and holiday traffic is the worst, ya sabes…”

“I just miss your face,” she says. 

“Come up for Christmas,” he suggests, “you have a room, and isn’t Pilar spending it with her husband’s family. Even Adrian would have a room--

“We’ll see,” she says, “Mia told me that you asked her help for Christmas decorating…”

Victor laughs. His best friend talking to his mom more than he did was one of the best things about Mia. The daughter in law that his mom always wanted without the tension of sharing him. “I’m going to order some dinner and wash my laundry, Mami,” Victor says, “we can face time tomorrow when my Christmas pillows arrive.” 

“Okay,” she sighs, “te quiero.”

“Bendicion,” he answers. 

“Que Dios to bendiga.” 

Taking in the bright orange light coming through the window blinds, he contemplates the bittersweet reality that the house he intended to buy with his ex, Cyrus, was a project he had undertaken on his own. Cyrus wasn’t ready to share property and Victor was tired of renting. The conversation that had ensued revealed how little Cyrus believed in him, as well as the reality that Cyrus didn’t really know what he wanted. He orders Chinese, in the mood for Crab wontons and chow mein. 

After eating, he checks on the status of the Christmas decorations he had ordered from small businesses, mostly being delivered by either UPS or FedEx, to begin planning how, if possible, he’d schedule around their potential arrival. Given the setup in his home office, he had the flexibility of deciding whether or not he’d go in, but he goes in more often than not because he wants to maintain his home as a place of relaxation. 

In the morning, after his jog, he makes himself a smoothie before settling in and making his schedule for the week. On reviewing his Outlook calendar against his phone’s calendar, he has a few tracks to clean up and review. There are also a few calls with venues about shows for some of the bands he works with and he’s expecting a few lyrics and song notes from songwriters given the demands of the holiday season. It’s going to be a moderately busy week, so, save for the tracks’ work, he intends to work from no more than one full day and maybe one half-day, so he can escape weekend traffic. 

He’s set out his yoga mat for his after lunch yoga routine when his pillows arrive. The doorbell rings and he throws his t-shirt on to answer the door. He likes to humanize delivery people, especially considering the fact he waited on people through college and loathed not being seen. “Good afternoon,” the delivery person says on raising his face from the package, “Victor Salazar, delivery.”

Victor takes in the hazel eyes and sly smile with a bit of scruff for a couple of beats, how does a delivery boy have so much swagger in carrying a box of pillows. "Thank you,” he says after remember that he’s been silent. He looks at the person’s nametag and then says, “Benji?”

Benji laughs and his smile widens. 

Victor’s grateful he’s leaning against the doorway and his knee-buckling won’t be noticeable. “You’re welcome,” he answers looking down at the box before releasing his hold of it as Victor takes it in his arms, “Victor.”

“Happy Holidays,” Victor says.

“Happy Holidays,” Benji says tipping his baseball cap. 

Victor can’t help but watch him walk back to his truck, grateful for the eye candy. 


	2. Talent scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sees Benji in an unexpected place...how does he not mix business with pleasure?

When Victor goes into the office on Tuesday, production supervisor, and other college friend, Lake Meriweather says, “my contact at Brasstown says that their Tuesday artist is developing a following and we should check him out--

“Why don’t we just check out his YouTube--

“Because the guy is old school,” Lake says rolling her eyes, “local media influencers have been talking about him since he broke away from the band he used to play with--

“Can’t you get, I dunno, Simon to do it--

“Hsign of e’s not back from his holiday with Bram, so…”

“Understood,” Victor says nodding, “but I’ll be working from home on Friday then.”

“Surprised you come in at all,” Lake says turning up one corner of lips. 

“I’d miss seeing you,” Victor says as she leaves his office. “What’s his name?”

“Campbell,” Lake says leaning on his doorway, “and have you never been to Brasstown?”

Victor shakes his head no, “I rarely do open mics, Lake, I set up gigs, I don’t go to them…”

“Right, right,” she says, turning to leave, “you avoid enjoying your job more than you have to--

“Yup,” he says popping his p, “I’ll text you deets tonight.” 

Before going to the bar, he stops at home and changes into a turtleneck sweater and slacks, wanting to avoid the look of being a flashy music producer. He calls his long-time friend Felix on the way, “Bro, what you doin?”

“Contemplating which game to play next?”

“Wanna join me at Brasstown, I’ve gotta check out how good this one act is and--

“You need a wingman?”

“Exactly,” Victor explains, “I can’t believe Lake gave this to me. It’s not like it couldn’t have waited--

“She  _ can be bossy,”  _ Felix says and Victor can hear the shrug in his voice, “but I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Felix,” Victor says, “I’ll see you in twenty.” 

Victor arrives at Brasstown and its got plenty of seats filled but not full. “No cameras or recorders,” the bouncer tells him and points to the sign behind him, “Any sign of foul play and you’re out.”

Victor nods and says, “Yes, sir, thanks.”

The bar is not a dive but it’s not swanky. Booths line the walls with the stage in the front a couple yards from the door with restroom and the kitchen door in the back. Booths line up on either wall in between, tables in between the bar and the booths. He takes a tall table on the far side of the bar, finding a place with a good view of the stage and the door. When the waiter comes, an adorable twink clad in a black t-shirt and ass hugging jeans, he asks, “Hey, sweetness, what can I get you?”

“Local IPA on tap and keep the mozzarella sticks comin,” Victor says He orders mozzarella sticks and a pint of the local IPA from the tap. He checks his emails, setting his phone on the table. He confirms meetings for the following day and confirms with Lake that he’s there, he can’t record and that he brought business cards. 

He meets the gaze of his waiter who lives his appetizer and pint, “Thanks,” he says, catching Felix walking through the door. He waves him down. 

“Hey,” Felix says on taking the chair across from him, “ordered these for me?”

“Uh huh,” Victor says, “I even asked for them to bring another on your arrival.”

“You are too good to me, my friend,” Felix says, patting him on the back. 

“You’re joining me at the last minute,” Victor says as Felix attempts to flag their waiter, “I mean it’s the least I could do.”

“You got me out of the house,” Felix says, “I haven’t been the same since Lake said no, so, you know, it’s good to be social.”

“Once my house is decorated,” Victor says as the waiter comes to their table. 

“I’d like a bottle of Orchard,” Felix tells the waiter when he arrives, “thank you--

“And put it on my tab,” Victor says. 

The twink shifts his eyes between the two before saying, “Sure thing,” with a fake smile.

When he’s out of earshot, Victor says, “That was funny--

“I hope I’m not here as a buffer for, you know, not getting hit on,” Felix says, “my straightness will come out as soon as a woman walks into the room--

“Nah,” Victor says, “I’m not looking but this is not that kind of bar, at least not one I’d pick guys up in--

“Hmm,” Felix says, “you can’t help being beautiful.”

“Stop it,” Victor says, “I still can’t believe this musician refuses to market himself on social media.”

“That  _ is  _ weird,” Felix says, “I mean I don’t mind the free beer, but I wonder what his MO is.”

Felix had dated Lake shortly after he’d started working at Creekwood productions, Victor having introduced them himself. The quad squad--Mia, Victor, Lake, and Felix--had been inseparable until Mia moved to Virginia with her husband Drew. Then Lake wasn’t sure she could give Felix the kids and settled down life she thought he wanted, so she took a promotion and ended it with Felix over the summer. He took it in stride, shrugged it off with video games and model car kits. The home office he had set aside for Lake had become the model room for all he built. 

Victor watched it, consoling Felix and respecting Lake’s unwillingness to talk about it. Work energy shifted, she grew more ambitious, more demanding. Their friendship was taking a back seat to work. As happy as he was about it, he missed his friend who worked with music because she loved it. 

“All right, folks!” he hears from the stage. “Here’s Benny Campbell!” 

The crowd roars as a boy with silky brown hair, cherub pink cheeks takes the stage. Victor recognizes the smile and hazel eyes and pouty lips greet the crowd, “Starting with an oldie,” he says as he adjusts the guitar straps and takes his stool. He sings as angelic as he looks. 

Victor’s in so much trouble. 

He scans the room so his warm cheeks and hungry eyes don’t give him away. The audience members are excited and animated. In the midst sea of color and contented faces he spots Lake’s pre-Felix ex, Kieran.  _ No wonder she wanted me here,  _ he thinks to himself. 

“Isn’t that--

“Kieran,” Victor says, finishing the thought, “yeah.”

“Maybe that’s why Lake wanted you here,” Felix says. Victor turns to his friend and sees him visibly deflated. He’d had to watch Kieran and Lake for months before Lake finally saw him as a potential love interest. 

“Maybe,” Victor says, lying his hand on Felix’s, “but I may have a problem--

“Problem?” Victor asks. 

“Benji--Benny makes deliveries to my house,” Victor says, “and in my line of work that can be dangerous so, you’ll need to handle this--

“Because he knows where you live--I mean it’s not like he’d have it memorized--

“It’s too risky,” Victor says, “I’m sorry to put you out like that--

“It’s fine,” Felix says, “so how do we do this?”

“I’m your friend, you’re a scout for us and you’ll give him Lake’s card--I brought both of ours.”

“Sounds good,” Felix says. 

After Benji finishes his second set, he makes his way through the crowd. Victor watches him from the bar and freezes when the beautiful specimen of a man, clad in a gray henley and perfectly fitted jeans walks his way. “Hey,” he says, opening his hand towards him, “Victor, right? Hope you had a good time tonight.”

Victor nods, “You were amazing, Ben--

“Benny here,” Benji says, “I don’t want people finding me.”

“How come?” 

“I like being local talent,” Benji says leaning on the bar against him, “I was part of a band before and...it didn’t work out. They went to Nashville and I stayed here--

“Oh,” Victor says,“grateful you stuck around--

“Yeah,” Benji says, “because of my adorable smile or killer pipes?”

“Both,” Victor thinks out loud before he can help himself. 

“Your smile’s not so bad either,” Benji says playfully shouldering him, “it’s rare I see good-looking customers out at my shows--

“You think I’m good-looking,” Victor says, smoothing his hand against Benny’s.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Benji bites his lips, his cheeks turning as red as the decorative bows under the high shelf drinks. 

“It’s not like I wasn’t flirting with you either,” Victor says, resting his hand on Benji’s. 

Benji looks up and holds his gaze. It’s intense, hopeful and Victor’s eyes scan his face, feeling warmth spread over him especially as he catches Benji’s eyes land on his lips. 

A “Hey,” breaks their concentration. It’s from Felix, who’s smiling. He jumps away, devastated because of the moment lost. 

“This is my friend, Felix,” Victor says, “Felix, this is--

“One of the best singers I’ve heard this season,” Felix says. 

“Thank you,” Benji says, meeting his eyes briefly before turning to Victor again. 

His eyes look as disappointed as Victor feels.  _ This sucks,  _ Victor thinks, sticking around for the conversation. And when Benji takes his hand away and crosses his arms, he thinks to himself  _ This definitely sucks.  _


	3. Can't stop smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor receives another delivery

Felix handles the conversation well, having probably witnessed plenty of them from going to shows with him and/or Lake. Benji’s eyes show interest yet his shoulders looked guarded, which Vicor relates to the difference between his stage name his delivery boy name tag. With his talent, he wonders why he works as a delivery guy by day, sings by night, and doesn’t want to _not_ be local. Victor wants to know the story but doesn’t know how to ask for it given that a) Benji may not want to perform outside of Atlanta and b) without coming to his show again, how he’s going to see him. 

He lets Lake know as much as he can, leaving Felix and his flirtation with Benji out of the conversation. He tells her because of his reluctance and his talent, that it’d be best that she follow up with him, promising to go to his Tuesday shows, omitting his selfish hope to spend time with Benji again. Because of the work demands, he wasn’t able to exchange numbers and, because he’s a professional, he didn’t want to use the perks of the job to collect his information. 

When he tells Mia about his situation on Friday, she says, “You know, Victor,” you still have packages on their way--

“There’s no guarantee I’ll see him again. It’s not like it’s the post office where people are assigned to neighborhoods, you know,” he explains with a sigh, “I mean I still have to order the Christmas garland and a Christmas skirt--

“Victor,” Mia exclaims, “what are you waiting for? You’re cutting it close so close to the holidays, you missed the deals and--

“Oh,” Victor says, “Using our mood board as a base, I ordered some Christmas decor from Etsy and small businesses, you know, and in avoiding the sales I was giving them extra business, so, I don’t mind spending the extra dough for that personal touch.” 

“Oh,” Mia says, “good, good, good, that’s what I like to hear. But do you promise me you’ll follow up with Benji next Tuesday? I really feel like you need to be kissing someone under some mistletoe on Christmas--

“Well,” Victor says, “we’ll see. I mean that we both admitted to each other we’re good-looking, that’s something, right? I mean, he wouldn’t flirt with someone if he wasn’t...available, right?”

“Oh, Victor,” Mia says, “I love that you’re getting excited about putting yourself out there again.” 

“You should have heard him sing, MIa,” Victor says with a swoon, “he sounds like a good Hot Tottii but for your ears, warm and sharp and--

“Ugh,” Mia says, “I wish you could record him--

“We’ll see,” Victor says, “Lake’s pretty good at persuading even the most humble artists--

“I hope so,” Mia says, “few artists capture your heart.” 

“You’re such a cheeseball, Mia,” Victor says shaking his head, “what are you gonna be doing for the holiday season, you never told me?” 

“Well,” Mia says, “I dunno. I’m waiting to hear news from work and I just, it’s really stressing me out so I probably won’t know till a week before the holidays.” 

They exchange work and weather stories for a bit, Victor walking around his own, falling in love with the way that the early afternoon light fills his house. The draft coming in from the bottom of the door cool his feet and he hopes his custom-made reindeer slippers arrive sooner rather than later. The company emailed him a notification that it would be coming that day. The socks he’s wearing do very little to keep his feet warm. He also bought matching draft blockers for the base of his front and back doors. 

When the doorbell rings, he tells Mia, “Give me a sec, hopefully, my slipper arrived. I got matching draft blockers and kitchen towels.” 

“A boy after my own heart,” Mia says, “I love it.” 

Victor opens the door and sees the beautiful boy who’s been occupying his daydreams. He’s wearing a jacket with the chill increasing, and a Christmas-themed scarf that warms his face. “Hey, Benji.”

“Special delivery,” he says with a wink, handing him the box, “Glad I got assigned this route again today.” 

“Me, too,” Victor says as his fingertips brush against Benji’s. “Are you up for a break soon or--

Benji shakes his head no, “My shift _does_ end in a couple of hours if you wanna meet for coffee. 

When Mia squeals on the other line, Benji asks, “Umm, are you on the phone?”

“Talk to you later, Mia,” Victor says, feeling his cheeks warm, as he taps his blue tooth. “Yeah, she’s excited for me--

“Why?” Benji asks biting his bottom lip, “You been talkin about me, Vic?”

Victor giggles and says, “Yeah, sorry--

“You’re not the only one,” Benji says, widening smile, “Wanna meet at the Ponce City Market, at six-thirty?”

“Yeah,” Victor says, “looking forward to it.” 

“See you later--

“Wait,” Victor says, “lemme give you my number.”

“Sure,” Benji says, “I left my personal cell phone in the truck, so why don’t I just read it out for you and your can text me so I have yours--

“Sounds good,” Victor says, turning to set the box on his sofa and grabbing his phone from his coffee table. 

“You’re really getting into the Christmas spirit,” Benji says, leaning against the doorway, the Christmas pillows look inviting where you set them. And this doormat is just...chef’s kiss.”

“Thanks, B, Victor says meeting him at the door, “I mean, Benji--

“I like that you wanna give me a nickname, Vic,” Benji says, “shows me how much you’ve been thinking about me…

Victor can’t help but smile as Benji recites his number. Victor texts him, _I haven’t stopped smiling since I’ve met you._

“See you later,” Victor says, “Ponce City Market.”

“Ponce City Market,” Benji says with a wink before turning to walk back to his truck. Victor stays at his door, watching his future date walk back to his car. Benji turns, waves, and winks, before he drives away. 

When his truck is out of sight, Victor calls Mia back and says, “Help, I need to pick something smooth to wear tonight. We’re meeting at Ponce City Market and--

“Oh, my God, Victor!” Mia squeals, let’s do video chat and I will _totally_ make sure you don’t wear khakis or a plain sweater. You _HAVE_ to send me a picture of him, Vic, I mean--

“I can’t believe you squealed, if you didn’t squeal, I would have put you on the phone,” Victor says as he pushes the video connection option on the phone. 

_Can’t wait to see that smile later, handsome_ ;) Benji responds as Victor walks into his room. He can’t stop smiling. 

Mia’s been his style guru from dress to housing design since they’ve met. They lived in the same dorm their first year in college and, once they grew tired of living on campus, roommates. Every important date and event, she insisted on accompanying him to the store, making sure he’d stay away from khakis and invest in slimming shirts when they came out because he “had to show off your twunkiness.” 

After walking her through his walking closet, they settled on a zip-up cerulean blue sweater, slim dark jeans, and long sleeve dark green shirt that brightened the blue he laid over it. “You _do_ have great sweaters,” Mia says as she looks at the outfit laid out on his bed. 

“I do have a great fashion assistant, I swear Mia someday you’ll make me start paying you--

“Maybe if you meet the right guy, he’ll take over my job and--

“Mia,” Victor interrupts, “God, you’re worse than my mom about wanting to see me with someone.”

“I didn’t like Cyrus for the long-haul for you, but you _love_ the idea of being in love with someone forever. I swear it’s because you’re Valentine’s baby.”

“Almost,” Victor says, “I was ten minutes shy--

“Uh-huh,” MIa says, “in the right time zone that would make you a valentine’s baby, so it’s all about perspective.” 

“Well,” he says, “It’s five so I guess I should start getting ready.”

“Tell him your best friend demands a picture of him--

“Well,” Victor says, “we’ll see…” 

  
  


He arrives at the front doors of Ponce City Market. The chill in the air has him regretting not wearing a scarf. He pulls out his phone and checks his phone to see if Benji’s reported arriving. In all his years of living in Atlanta, he’s sad to say he hasn’t really explored any of the historic sites. He remembers reading about the revitalization of the town in his college paper and how alum was involved but he focused mostly on the gay neighborhoods, hiking trails, and music scene. He takes in the site of the building, the mixture of old and new, grateful to finally have a reason to be there. He walks in to wait on the inside of the doors, where he and Benji agreed on meeting. 

Benji arrives, clad in a popped collar peacoat, his silky strands a little windblown, the angles in his face reddened with cold. “Hey,” Victor says approaching him. 

“Hey,” Benji says opening. “I still can’t believe you haven’t been here.” 

“I just don’t come down this way,” Victor says as he follows Benji out of the foyer. 

“There’s good eats, good fashion and--

“I have horrible fashion sense, I did _not_ live up to that stereotype.”

“Yeah,” Benji says, “I wasn’t sure until you said I was good-looking. I mean I hoped but...so if you don't’ have such a good eye, how come your house--what I saw of it--looks amazing.”

“My best friend Mia,” Victor explains as they pass the stores lining the ground floor on either side of them, the market bustling with people. “She even picked out what I wore today because I wanted to impress you.”

“You wanted to impress me?” Benji asks. “You’re just wearing your heart on your sleeve, putting everything out there…”

“Mmhmm,” Victor says, “I wanna be clear I don’t have fashion sense, and I’m grateful we’ve run into each other as many times as we have. And I’m not sorry about it.”

“Me either,” Benji says, reaching for his hand. 

Benji talks about growing up in Atlanta and learning to play the guitar. Victor loves listening to him tell tales of his young twenties spent as a staple in Ponce City Market. “I love it here, I mean, I went away a bit for college, but I came back here because there was no place better for me. A mix of history, arts, culture, and established gay-friendly neighborhood, I mean, you can’t go wrong.”

“I grew up outside of Tampa,” Victor says, “so I get it. I came to college here and stuck around, I came across good opportunities and it’s stuck on me.” 

“Well, then,” Benji says, “let’s find you a good place to eat so you can tell me more about Tampa.” 

Benji’s energy is contagious. They find a soul food place swapping life stories, appetizers, and tastes of good food through the evening. Victor talks about his family, Tampa Christmas’s being alternated with Puerto Rico until Hurricane Maria and then his grandparents moved stateside and he was staying in Atlanta with friends. “I alternated between Christmases here and then Tampa because I had an established life here. That’s why I bought a house; I wanted to be able to host family--bio fam and chosen fam--for holidays and parties and things. I love to cook and take care of people.” 

“Hmm,” Benji says as their after-dinner coffee arrives. After the serve leaves, Benji says, “Thank you for following my lead on alcohol. I remember you drinking last Tuesday and the way you followed my lead here--

“I didn’t know if it was a thing and I didn’t wanna risk it,” Victor admits, “my dad’s ten years sober, so I get it…”

“I mean,” Benji says, “I caught myself before I made bad choices. I had a bit of a following for my music, back in college, and I was invited as an opener for several shows, spent a summer touring...I didn’t like who I’d become.”

Victor doesn’t know what to say to that. It takes him a minute to ask, “How come?”

“I love music but,” Benji explains leaning in closer, meeting Victor’s eyes, “I don’t want to lose myself in trying to get attention, you know. It’s why I’m not on social media and I go by Benny on stage. Brasstown’s pretty amazing for having that policy. I mean I bring enough of a following but still.”

“I understand that,” Victor says, “people in the music industry can be intense...demanding.” 

“Felix was amazing, though,” Benji admits running his finger through his hair. “There’s this guy, Kiernan, who keeps coming every week and I hate it because I told him I don’t want to leave Atlanta and I don’t want to be a lead singer. I mean some companies call me to be back up, and that’s good money--

“How’d you get to deliver for UPS?” Victor says, “if you have music connections like that, that is.”

“I want a steady job so I have a reason to not commit to producers or mixers,” Benji says, “and people’s reactions to packages...some of my best material is inspired by that...and I get to meet hot guys like you--

“You date all the hot guys you meet on your routes?” Victor teases.

“No,” Benji says as his pinks redden, “just ones with smiles like yours...especially when they look at me like you do…

“Like just being near me is enough…”

They hold each other’s gaze and Victor feels his heart trying to come out of his chest. 

“We’re closing, guys,” their server says. “Sorry to cut your date short.” 

“Thanks,” Victor says, handing her his card. 

“I got it next time,” Benji says as they get up. 

As they walk back through Ponce City Market, stores lowering gates, holding hands like middle schoolers making their way through the hallways of middle school, the way they smile at each other says everything that needs to be said. Victor’s secret, that he works for a company trying to pick Benji up as another talent wears on him. He wants to respect Benji’s desire to not pursue fame and he doesn’t want to ruin the growing chemistry between them. 

As they exit the doors, Benji laces his fingers through Victor’s, turns towards him, and says, “Why is it so easy to be near you?”

The way Benji smooths his thumb against Victor’s has Victor’s knees trembling and his heart moving at the speed of hummingbird wings. He moves to close the distance between them. Victor looks down at his soft face, bright, hopeful eyes, leans down to rub their noses together. “Why is it so hard to walk away from you?” he asks under his breath, their lips inches apart. 

Benji closes the distance and their lips touch slightly. Victor wraps his arms around Benji, shifting his head’s angle, deepening their kiss. He feels like he’s been waiting to kiss lips like Benji’s his whole life. When Benji grabs the hairs at the top of his neck, pulling him in closer, holding Benji tighter is all he can do to keep from standing. 

He sighs into the kiss, leading Benji to pull away and say, “I dunno about you but I don’t have to work tomorrow--

“Benji,” Victor says, holding his gaze, “I have something to tell you…”


	4. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Victor coming to terms with what they've learned about each other. Simon Spier makes an appearance ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter, folks!

Benji’s pissed. He finally gets close to someone and they end up lying about working in the industry. It’s too much like Derek, his old bandmate who had capitalized off of his numbing and the demands of the work. Derek’s self-interest and lack of healthy love had been a critical wake-up call for him. He almost lost his love for music, spent a whole year not playing, losing himself at home, taking a job as a delivery guy because where else could he get a job where no one would pay attention to him? 

He takes a meeting with Lake, in part to having a reason to have a professional buffer against Kieran. Lake’s a bubbly redhead who slays a power suit, whose smile doesn’t deter from her directness. He appreciates a southerner a generation removed, “Thank you for meeting with us, Mister Campbell, especially so close to the holidays.”

“I figured if your staff is trying to charm me as well as Victor--

“Oh, no,” she says, offering him a seat. When he takes it, she explains, “he has insisted on having to do nothing with your account from that night. He even told me he got Felix to act in our stead.”

“Nothing?”

Lake shakes her head, “He explained he had a conflict of interest and he didn’t want to color your experience with us.”

Benji’s bravado deflates, “so he hasn’t said anything about--

“Heya, Lake,” A brunette with glasses and clad in a striped cowl neck jumper over skinny jeans says on peeking into Lake’s office, “you wanted me to join the office?”

“Yes,” Lake says, “Benny Campbell, Simon Spier will go over the details of working with us. If you decide to work with our production company, then Simon Spier will be your point of contact.” 

“I remember you,” Simon says running his fingers through his hair, “my boyfriend and I loved your sound--though it totally makes sense that you left the band.”

“Thanks,” Benji says, face growing warm. “So Victor didn’t tell you anything--

“No,” Lake explains, “Victor’s an integral part of our staff and he respects the integrity of the artist. He manages music editing, and some festival planning but,” Lake says, “given your lack of social media presence since your work with Sneaky Beaks, sending him to hear you had been because our local managers had been out of town…”

“Oh,” Benji says. 

“So,” Simon says, Benji, turning his face to him, “tell me more about yourself and how our company can do its best to work with you…”

Once he wraps up with Simon and Lake, who informs him he’ll have a working contract he can look over by the end of the week, Simon walks him out. “So, is Victor here?”

“He’s been working from home,” Simon explains, “working on cutting some song and...and he said he wanted to get adjusted to working from home for the next couple months.”

“Oh,” Benji says as they reach the glass doors to the elevator lobby. 

“And he’s really sorry,” Simon says as they walk through them, “for not telling you sooner. In not wanting to ruin his chance with you, he knows he really fucked it up…”

“I,” Benji begins, “so you knew--

“Not many people like us in the industry,” Simon explains, “and he didn’t know you or your rep before...not like I did, so he didn’t know. If he’d known he wouldn’t have...he would have insisted Lake wait till we got back--

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you wouldn’t have told Victor that much on a first date if you didn’t feel the same way he did…

“We barely know each other,” Benji scoffs as he runs his fingers through his hair, keeps his eyes on the ground hoping Simon believes the lie. 

“Yeah,” Simon challenges, “my husband and I were anonymous penpals for months before we ever met…”

Benji returns his gaze to Simon and shrugs, “It’s all on you. You make good music and whether or not Brasstown is where it stays is all on you--

“Thanks,” Benji says, offering him his hand, “I’ll think about it.”

And he does. He would love to write music for other singers. As long as he can stay out of the limelight. He wants to inspire people and touch their lives without necessarily having his life at their whim. And if he can stay performing at Brasstown, at local fairs, but never be required to leave Atlanta to promote his work, even better. Still, he doesn’t know if three years out of the spotlight is enough. He doesn’t know much except he should have given Victor a chance to explain. 

***

When Victor calls Simon for their meeting to discuss his cut of a song, Simon answers the phone chipper, “Hey, bud,” he says, “how’s it going?”

“Almost done decorating my house for the holidays,” Victor says, “it’s comin’ together real nice!” 

“Sweet,” his best coworker friend says, “can’t wait to see it.”

“Well, that’s why I’m having a dinner party this Friday. It’ll be good to see Bram and everyone.”

“I still can’t believe Mia surprised you with a visit--

“Is that Simon?” Mia says walking in with an easel in one hand and a brush in the other. 

“Mia!” Simon exclaims, “Congratulations again!” 

“Thank you,” she says smiling and shimmying her belly, “my dad and Veronica are really excited! Especially because we just learned we’re having twins--

“Twins!?” Simon gasps, “Jealous and happy for you times two.”

“Well,” Mia says with a wink, “you can come gush over me on Friday, can’t wait.” 

“I’ll give Victor back to you in a sec,” Simon says, “talk soon!” 

Simon loves the cuts of the track Victor’s tweaked and says he’ll send them to his bands. “Don’t bring anything on Friday, Si--

“Wha--me?” Simon asks fake insulted, “I would never--

“I’m taking care of everything. You remember what a big deal it was to host your first dinner party. And, in honor of Mia, there will be  _ no  _ alcohol, despite her insistence.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Simon concedes, “as you wish.” 

When he gets off the phone, he goes to check on Mia, who’s decided to paint a mural of the beach in his guest room. “Only you would need to come to visit someone and gift them with your brilliance in their new home.”

“Well,” she begins as she turns from it, “it keeps me busy and slows me down from museum grants and art designs. My doctor said I needed to destress and, with Drew out of town, taking a break from my dad and Veronica fawning over me, letting me use your wall to distract myself is offering me great release.” She sets her arms on the canvas covered bureau, walks over to hug him and says, “you really are a good friend.”

“Says the woman responsible for all the good in my life--

“I still can’t believe Benji just--

“Nope,” Victor says, “no talk of the beautiful boy. He has a right to his boundaries. I didn’t know how deep his disdain for the industry had been given his experiences and I gotta respect that--

Mia sighs, “Well, at least you opened your heart again, and you can start putting yourself out there in the New Year--

“And no musicians!” 

Mia rolls her eyes at him, “I’mna get back to painting before I say something that you read as not a good friend.”

“This is why you’ll always be my favorite,” Victor says as he exits his room, “You hungry?” 

On Friday, he’s invited Simon and Bram, Felix, Lake, and Andrew will finally be back in town. He’s set his table with his personalized placemats from a local Black artist Mia recommended. He tells his friends the party is also ugly sweater-themed, and he hopes to take a group picture of them, so, “To be included in my framily photo,” he tells them, “you  _ must  _ wear an ugly sweater.” Because he’s recently heartbroken, he knows they’ll agree. 

“Are the Christmas cookies done?” Mia asks as she exits the guest room. 

“Not yet, babe,” Drew says leaving Victor alone in the kitchen, “and Victor’s sprinkling sliced almonds onto the spinach salad. 

“Oh, good,” Mia says.

Victor walks out to them cuddling each other in between his couch and dining table.  _ I’ll have that next year,  _ he tells himself,  _ at least I know I’m ready to look for love again.  _ It’s been two weeks since that date with Benji. His reason tells him it was just one date. His heart tells him that being with Benji from that first delivery felt like lifetimes in the waiting. He’s been in love before but kissing Benji had felt like time standing still. “Well,” he says pulling out his phone and breaking his internal whump fest, “it looks like Simon and Bram will be a few minutes late.”

“Do Lake or Felix know the other is coming?” Andrew asks with a winced face. 

Victor shrugs, “I know neither of them is bringing dates.”

“I know Lake hasn’t dated anyone since,” Mia says. 

“And this is where I take myself out of the conversation,” he says going back to the kitchen. 

“Ugh, Victor!” 

Mia tests his professional and bro-ship boundary. He feels the same way she does. Lake was a proud, stubborn, masochist for dumping Felix before he was getting ready to propose. But Lake’s not a person to listen to her heart if she gets too scared. 

“Babe,” Andrew says, “Felix is like his brother--

“And Lake’s my sister--

“I love you and I know I’m gonna pay for this later but--

“Victor’s doing his best not mettle and I’ve gotta respect that,” Mia concedes, “I won’t yell at you about this later...I just…

“I know,” Victor says, setting the salad bowl on the table. 

The three of them set out finger foods and final place settings. Victor even got Christmas themed dishware and glasses. Felix arrives shortly after they light pine-scented candles to set the mood. Despite Victor insisting no one brings anything, Felix arrives with mulling spice loose leaf tea. “I’ll set the kettle,” Victor says taking the tin. 

As he set the kettle, he hears the friends catch up and laugh, grateful to have ¾ of the quad-squad back, though, if he’s honest, he  _ should  _ change their name. Andrew’s been around long enough to warrant it. 

As he’s pulling out mugs, he hears the doorbell, “I’ll get it,” he hears Mia say. 

When the squeals burst through his house, he knows that Lake and Mia are beginning to gush. He pulls out a serving tray to hold the tea and the mugs and walks out into the living room. “You have a lovely, ‘Christmas is all around us,’ home, Victor,” Lake says, eyes sparkling in the warm light of his home. 

“Thank you,” he says as he sets the mugs on the living room coffee table, “mostly thanks to Mia’s recommendation.”

“Oh,” Lake says, setting her coat on the back of the sofa, “she showed me the Pinterest board…”

“I’ll take your coat,” Felix says with a small smile. 

“Thank you,” she says and anyone could see that something is still there. 

Victor asks his assistant to play Christmas music and they sit down to share hold stories, update with new ones in the way for the last two guests. Andrew talks about his new marketing client while Mia talks about her new installation with the Gulch collective. They’re all living the dream, save Lake avoiding the fact that Felix would follow her to the ends of the earth, kids or no kids. 

Simon and Bram are a welcome addition, off-setting the very straight vibe, all the while reminding Victor he doesn’t really have anyone. It’s hard being single with all his close friends coupled. While he’s glad it’s not Cyrus, with whom he recognizes he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy a dinner party as much, it was nice to just have someone with whom to share such a warm setting. When they were young and everything was uncertain, it didn’t matter because he didn’t have things he wanted to share with someone. But now, now that he and his friends were beginning to make memories that allowed it to be home, Victor aches to have someone there. 

He gets up to move them to the dinner table. As he’s about to open his mouth, though, the doorbell rings. “Who would it be at this hour?” he asks. 

Mia and Felix look at each other and shrug. 

“Send them on their way, V,” Lake says, “I’m hungry.”

He shakes her head at her. In the case it’s a wrong address, he gives it a couple of beats. When he hears the bell again, he calls out, “Who is it?”

“Delivery,” a voice says. 

On opening the door, he finds a welcome yet unexpected face. 

“Benji,” Victor breathes. 

“Hi, Victor,” he says, offering a small smile and glowing eyes. 

Victor scans him and says, “What--how did you...what do you have for me?”

Benji rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope, “I...I wrote this,” he says setting the envelope in Victor’s hands, “I wrote this for you.”

Victor takes the envelope into his hands as Benji explains, “I couldn’t...Simon told me that you...and I couldn’t stop thinking about--

Victor tucks a loose strand behind Benji’s ear, lifts his chin into a small kiss, “Me either,” he breathes against Benji’s luscious lips. 

Benji nuzzles him. 

Ignoring the gasps, giggles, and murmurs of his friends, Benji buries his head into Victor’s neck. “Good.” 

“C’mon in,” Victor says, “and you can play me the song later--

“In front of your friends?” Benji asks, setting his hand on Victor’s chest. 

He shakes his head no, “After they leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, don't worry, The sequel will come around St. V's day ;) ;)


End file.
